020: Slick
Slick, A.K.A. Experiment 020, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to sell anything to anyone, having professional sales tactics and auctioneer-like speaking qualities. However, once he starts selling, he is not programmed to stop. According to Jumba, 020 once sold the former's ex-wife for an outrageous price. His one true place is selling for charity and fundraisers at Lilo's hula school. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Lilo used him to get ahead in the chocolate bar selling contest/fundraiser, but Mertle took him. When Lilo took him back, Mertle took him back again. Lilo tried to take him back once more, but found out Mertle sold him to Reuben. Slick was rescued, but Lilo had to give up the contest by giving her last chocolate bar to Gantu as a swap for Slick. He then took part in fundraisers, following which he began working for charity, not profit. Slick was one of the experiments Lilo turned to for the capture of Ploot (505), but besides selling her an umbrella that she later used against Ploot, he didn't/couldn't help. He is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Slick is a fast-talking, Southern-accented salesman. He is generally very friendly and polite, tipping his hat every time he greets somebody, but is quite obsessive about selling stuff. He won't stop doing so until there is nothing left to sell, even selling himself to Mertle through a live auction. He is also very kind-hearted and courteous, and strongly supports his one true place in working for charity. Despite being incredibly friendly, Slick can also be amazingly fierce. This was shown during the climactic battle in Leroy & Stitch. His initial facial expression after Stitch's pep talk was fearsome, and at one point during the battle, he had a Leroy clone running from him. Thus, he can easily turn from a friendly salesperson to a terrifying fighter, while still keeping his good intentions. Appearance Slick is a fast-talking, pink doglike experiment with a resemblance to Jumba and Cannonball, but with a smaller face, a purple nose and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bowtie, carries a cane, and speaks in the manner of a Southern-accented salesperson who never turns down a customer. Special Abilities Slick can sell anything to anyone, even if they have no reason or wouldn't buy it otherwise, by using sympathy and slight exaggeration effects. He can speak fluently and is capable of controlling his facial emotions and voice to persuade his customers. He also has professional sales tactics and auctioneer-like speaking qualities. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Slick Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m28s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m40s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m45s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m12s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m07s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m27s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m15s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m54s253.png|"My card." Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m54s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m32s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m07s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m22s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m48s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m03s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m15s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m38s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m06s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m27s219.png|"These are the chocolates of tomorrow." Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m56s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m05s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m34s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m32s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h44m36s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h18m10s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m02s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m27s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m40s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m24s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m39s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m15s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m33s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m46s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h07m51s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m58s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m12s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m15s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m30s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m06s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m50s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h10m48s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m03s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m16s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m28s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m43s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m44s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m52s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m50s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m02s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m29s96.png|"Do I hear two dollars?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m44s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m57s158.png|"Looking for three dollars." Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m19s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m19s79.png|"Do I hear four?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m39s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m45s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m33s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m05s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m16s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m35s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m56s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m26s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m33s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m13s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m44s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m21s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h21m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m42s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m16s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m46s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m04s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h42m08s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m06s111.png|"It's been real, and it's been fun, but it ain't been real fun." Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m27s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h24m53s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m41s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m52s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m14s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m51s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m14s1.png|"Hey, when your customers are your friends..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m38s243.png|"...then everyone profits." Ploot ScreenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-11.jpg|"It's not that I won't help ya, it's not that I can't help ya..." ScreenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-55.jpg|"It's matter of you helping youself to this beautiful Kokaua Town historical society umbrella, what do you say?" Remmy 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg 29023929393923939.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Slick.png|Misidentified as Experiment 597 (Zirconia) Miscellaneous Panes07.jpg Trivia *Slick was activated off-screen. *Like Reuben, Slick is one of the very few known experiments that can speak fluently. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments